


Stranger Things 4

by DaisySimmons



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adventure, Duffer Brothers - Freeform, Fanfic, Horror, My season 4, Mystery, Netflix Film, Russians, russian spy, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisySimmons/pseuds/DaisySimmons
Summary: This is kinda what I imagine season 4 to be like, especially with everything that is predicted to happen. I added a few characters because it is confirmed there will be more (Maya Hawk, Robin Buckley, her brother will be a character in the new season), this won't have a super happy ending because there are confirmed other seasons. There may or may not be a Russian spy. You should go watch the season 4 trailer if you haven't already. I will be posting every Sunday unless something comes up.DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Netflix and the Duffer brothers (unless I say otherwise) but the plot is mine.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Kudos: 12





	1. The Hellfire Club

**Author's Note:**

> The summary has it all pretty much. The beginning of this has part of the post credit scene in season 3. The first three chapter titles are the first three confirmed episode titles. This is my first Stranger Things fanfic so constructive criticism welcome but hate is not. Feel free to comment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda what I imagine season 4 to be like, especially with everything that is predicted to happen. I added a few characters because it is confirmed there will be more (Maya Hawk, Robin Buckley, her brother will be a character in the new season), this won't have a super happy ending because there are confirmed other seasons. There may or may not be a Russian spy. You should go watch the season 4 trailer if you haven't already. I will be posting every Sunday unless something comes up.  
> DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Netflix and the Duffer brothers (unless I say otherwise) but the plot is mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary has it all pretty much. The beginning of this has part of the post credit scene in season 3. The first three chapter titles are the first three confirmed episode titles. This is my first Stranger Things fanfic so constructive criticism welcome but hate is not. Feel free to comment. This was slightly edited on February 28, 2021.

**January 1986, Kamchatka, Russia - Third Person:**

"No. Not the American," a Russian soldier tells another. They walk by the cell. Inside it there is a man who is bloody and battered. He was supposed to die but instead, is captured by Russia. How? He doesn't exactly know. He was standing on the platform, told Joyce to push the button, and bam he's in a cell. He doesn't remember how but he does vaguely remember the white fluff falling from the sky **(A/N fun fact people were hired to dump dandelion seeds in Stranger Things)**. He doesn't want to be here, he's heard the screams of the other prisoners, and he himself has been tortured. He never told them anything. He'd rather be dead than here.

**October 1986, Maine - Eleven:**

Eleven wakes up with a gasp and finds she has a bloody nose. She was scared of the blood slowly but steadily dripping from her nose but right now the dream was a more pressing issue. Hopper was there smoking in front of a Russian who asked, in a heavily accented voice, if he was ready to talk. He didn't say anything. What if he was alive? As much as she loved Byers she loved Hopper a lot more. Yes he kept her hidden in a cabin in the woods for a year and hid her mothers existence from her, but he did that to protect her. He loves her. He's her real dad not Dr. Brenner, her 'papa'. He was a monster, he's worse than the demogorgons in her opinion.

 **Hawkins, Indiana - Mike:**  
Mike just woke up and was heading to the basement to call El before he ate breakfast and biked to school. He was sad when she moved to Maine with the Byers but it was understandable with everything that happened here. She was experimented on, escaped, her pseudo father dies, she got stuck in the Upside Down, fights lots of monsters, lost her powers here, and more, not necessarily in that order though. He got down to the basement to call her but she didn't pick up. He called again and then she picked up.

"Hello," said a voice he recognizes as El's.

"El, are you okay? You didn't pick up at first. Did something happen?"

"No Mike. I'm fine. I just slept in today, stop worrying."

"You know I can't. We've gone through so much and you alone went through so much. Most people can't even imagine that happening.

"I told you I'm fine, ok? Anyway how has your day been?"

"It's 7:30 in the morning, so good. And you know how my week's been since we talk everyday."

"Ok, well I have to go eat and get ready for school. I'll call you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

He was worried something was up. Normally they'll talk or just listen to each other's breath until someone calls one of them to eat. But he trusts her, she'll tell him if anythings up. Right?  
He was biking to school and met up with Lucas on the way there.

"Hey man. What's up?" Mike asked even though they saw each other yesterday and are neighbors.

"Nothing much. Do you want to head straight to school or go to Max's house to get her with me?"

"I'll go to school."

When he got there he saw Dustin was there already. Dustin looked really excited.

"Guess what?" was his greeting, he proceeded to talk so Mike couldn't guess, "Suzie convinced her parents to move here. She said here there are better schools, better intern places, and closer to science camps! Can you believe it? It's great."

"Wow man. That's great. But don't forget we go to Maine for Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, I was thinking, maybe, she could come with."

"I guess as long as the Byers agree."

Lucas and Max got there then and Dustin told them. Mike was a little sad that he would be the only one in the party without their girlfriend or boyfriend living close-by. He was happy for Dustin though cause it was quite hard for him to talk to her before on his cerebro.

They went through school like any other day because it sadly was just another day. But in a month they would be able to go to Maine for Thanksgiving. He'd get to see Will the other party member, Will's family, and most importantly his girlfriend Eleven. He misses her a lot. He does think that she was hiding something from him though.

After school they had the D&D Club (a.k.a. The Hellfire Club). It turns out the founder Eddie Munson would be coming. The boys were so excited and Max couldn’t care less, she was only there because of the others. Dustin always wondered if Suzie would come for him. They waited and waited for Mr. Munson but an half hour later he still wasn’t there. Max wanted to leave but the guys said no. An hour after school ended he finally showed. He looked really flustered and had some egg on him.

“Sorry,” he told them, “there was a minor disaster, some kids threw some eggs and toilet paper at me and my car. But on a happier note Dungeons and Dragons!”

They were excited to play with the founder of the Hellfire Club and Max did her homework. She’s been trying harder in school because her parents were really sad when Billy died and don’t need to worry about anything else, especially something as stupid as grades. They played D&D for two HOURS! Eventually they all biked him and Mike learned that Suzie would be moving in in a week and that her parents did agree that she could go to Maine as long as she did a practice SAT.

The next two weeks were uneventful except for the fact Suzie moved in a block away from Mike and Lucas. In a house that wasn't on sale. The owners just disappeared but no one saw them leave. Odd. Dustin was happy though. He went to the video store and introduced her to Steve, and Robin who, it turns out, has the same schedule as Steve.

But that third week the party (no Suzie yet) was biking when they saw a girl who was staggering, looking behind her like there would be someone there. They had never seen her before but when she saw them she stopped. She had short, wavy, black hair, blue eyes, the palest skin. She had all black clothes on but it was all ripped.

"Mike! Max! Lucas! Dustin!" she yelled at them.

They stopped biking and looked at her. "How do you know us?" Lucas asked.

"I'm looking for Eleven. I know you know her. And I need a way to get there."

"You the hell are you?" asked Max.

"Right, sorry. I'm number Thirteen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen is my character but any other characters like Eddie Munson is just a confirmed character. He won’t be exactly like he will be in the show since I don’t know what he will be like other than things I get online. Also 'Queens Don't' by RaeLynn is a great song for El, Max, and Thirteen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party learns a little more about Thirteen.

**Thirteen:**

The party was amazed. They had only met Eleven but heard there were others, for example Six.

"How are you here?" "What are you doing here?" "How'd you escape?" "Where did you escape from?" "Are you a spy?" "How do you know us?" "What's your power?" "How old are you?" "Why do you have hair?" "Why're you looking for El?" they asked, never giving her time to answer or figure out who said what.

"Can we go somewhere to talk about it? I don't like being out here. And I promise, I won't kill you." She looked at Lucas when he said that. He looked amazed, he was just thinking that. How'd she know? He'd have to ask about that later.

They went to Mike's basement. They stared at her. She stared back.

"Well. Aren't you gonna ask those questions in a _civilized_ manner?" Thirteen asked.

They looked at her a little longer, then each other. "Ok I guess I'll go first," Max starts, "How do you know us? And big words? How old are you?"

"And what's your power? That should have been your first question," Lucas butts in.

"I know you cause my power is to read minds. I can also put my thoughts into your head. Don't worry I'm good at controlling it so I won't see or hear every one of your thoughts/memories. And for the big words I'm practically the smartest kid in the world. I've technically gone to school with my mind reading. I'm about 14 but I don't know for sure since no one really knew."

"Ok, why do you want El? Are you a spy?" Mike asks.

"Who would I be a spy for? The Russians you so gallantly fought? Dr. Brenner? I hate that asshole. He made my life a living hell. And for Eleven I just wanna talk to her."

"How do you have hair if you were from Dr. Brenner? How'd you escape?" that was Dustin.

"I escaped by making everyone see things that weren't there or not see things. And shooting some. Choking one. For the hair a) rude b) I got out almost 2 years ago." She liked her hair. It was shoulder length, black, and wavy. She had the bluest eyes someone once thought. _'Stop thinking about them. They're gone, because of you. No. It was Brenner not you.'_

"Why didn't you get help, do something?" Mike said, jarring me from my thoughts.

"I did get help. And I have been fighting for my life every day from him, his minions, demogorgons, and so much more. I have escaped that place twice and it was so hard. I've never had a friend or a family member that was there for more than two days. So yeah I couldn't come here to help you because I had other problems and no way to get here."

They were stunned. "Where are you gonna stay? We can't have anyone here and if you could stay at someone's house it would have been the Byers and they're not here, which you already knew of course," Mike asked after a while.

"I don't know," I told them, "You know what, I'm going to go for a walk."

"In those clothes?" Max asked.

"I thought you were a tomboy. But yes it'll be a grunge look."

She walked around and saw kids heading to a movie store. She decided to go there to look for Steve and Robin who helped the others against many threats. When she got there she saw Robin (she knows from her thoughts and the name tag) and Steve. Robin had a white board that had YOU SUCK on one side and YOU RULE on another. The YOU SUCK side had six tallies.

"You see that dingus? You suck," Robin said.

"Yes, I can read."

"Since when?" Then she bursts out laughing, he does a short mocking laugh.

"Robin? Steve?" she asked.

"How'd you know that? Who are you?" Steve questioned.

"It's on your name tag," she said, Robin slapped him and mumbled, "dingus."

"Anyway I'm," she pauses, searching to see if anyone's a secret spy. Maybe there's a listening device somewhere. She doesn't know but she has to tell them. She whispers her name then starts talking normally again, "number Thirteen. I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter but they will get longer. The title will make more sense in the next chapter. And I'll get more into the Byers and El next chapter.


	3. You Snooze You Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn more about Thirteen, Steve and Robin's reactions, and what's happening to the Byers and El. That summary sucks oh well, the chapters better than it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this and last chapter will make more sense.

**Thirteen:**

"Look kid, we don't know you, you don't know us. We can't help you with whatever problem you have especially if it's clothes related cause that outfit sucks," Steve 'nicely' broke it down for her.

"Really? I don't know you?" they both nodded at that so she continued, "I know that Steve 'the Hair' Harrington was a player in basketball and girls until he found out about the Upside Down and dated Nancy Wheeler. I know that you blame yourself because if you hadn't invited Nancy to your party and you didn't want to go sleep with her, Barb wouldn't have died alone in the Upside Down. I know that you use Fabergé Organics shampoo and conditioner and four puffs of Farrah Fawcett hairspray and you only told Dustin that so he could get Max. You got beat up by Billy Hargrove. You're a pretty open book so that's some less private stuff I know."

"Wha-what? How'd you know that? No one knows that first part and only Dustin for the hair." Robin was laughing about the hair.

She went on to talk about Robin who stopped laughing when Thirteen said her name, "Robin Buckley, you worked at Scoops Ahoy alongside Steve. You know four languages, French, Italian, Spanish, and Pig Latin, and you are studying Russian so it doesn't take you guys as long to figure out codes this time. You liked Tammy Thompson and would watch Steve to see what she saw in him in sophomore year first period, history. You have played in band since you were five, 1973, and were skilled in soccer. You're brave which you proved when you wouldn't crack under the Russians and even spit in one of their faces. You know how to ride a bike cause you don't have a car, your favorite movies are The Apartment, The Hidden Fortress, and Children of Paradise, you don't like doctors or talking about your parents. Need I say more? Oh and you got Steve his job here."

They were gaping at her. "Um, c-come back in an hour when we're both off and we'll talk some more," Robin stuttered.

She agreed and was walking out when she heard Steve mumble, "can't get that off a name tag." That earned him a slap from Robin. She decided to head to a park and just sit on a swing or something.

**Steve Harrington**

Steve was amazed. How did that girl know so much about them? She knew things that even the other didn't know and they've been working side-by-side for over a year now.

"How'd she know those things? Most of those I've told like zero to two people," Robin informed him.

"I don't know. Maybe that's her power, if she's really who she says she is. We have to meet her, maybe ask Nancy and the others about her."

**Eleven Hopper:**

El got off the phone with Mike. She was worried. What of her powers really were coming back. If that was true then the dream of Hopper was real. But he couldn't have been captured. He's dead, right? She needs to tell someone. She decided that she would tell Will, he'd know what to do.

She knocked on his bedroom door and heard a 'come in'. "Hey Will," she said, closing his door, "I had a dream. But it wasn't a regular dream. Hopper was there and a Russian who asked if 'he was ready to talk today'. Also when I woke up I had a bloody nose."

"Do-do you really think he's alive?" she nodded so he continued, "we can't tell my mom. She was a mess when Hopper 'died'. If she found out he was alive she'd rush off and possibly die or see Hopper die, again, and become sad again."

"What do we do then?"

"We also can't tell the party."

"What?! Why?"

"Listen El, I know you love Mike and stuff but this is serious stuff. What if our phones or their phones are bugged again? What if they or we talk about it and someone overhears. We'll think of a plan and when they come for Thanksgiving we'll tell them."

"Tell who what?" Jonathan walked in to tell them they had breakfast but instead heard a 'we'll tell them.'

"Nothing," they both said quickly, Will asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Mom told me to tell you breakfast is ready. Get everything for school quickly so I can drop you off on my way to work by the way."

**Jonathan Byers:**

Jonathan was anxious. They both said nothing quite quickly. They were obviously hiding something, but what? Was it related to the Upside Down? They've hidden things about that before. Or is it about something new? Something scarier? He hopes they'll be smart and ask for help before it's a find help or die situation. When will they learn that they're not alone? They have family and friends. Hopefully soon, before it's too late.

**Thirteen:**

Thirteen knew no one really believed in her, she wasn't stupid or an optimist. 'She _believed in you. No! Stop thinking about her.'_ No one has ever really known what to do with her. She was locked in a facility in New York. It was a big white building that was supposedly an electric company but no one had ever seen them working anywhere. Anyway they had labs underground. She hated it there, never wanted to go back. She's had to escape twice already and it was terrifying. She saw some parents staring at her because of her clothes so she decided to go somewhere else. She had to convince everyone to go to Russia. If we could get there we could find the American who she's like 99.9% sure is that Hopper dude they keep thinking about. If only she could communicate to Eleven directly. Her power can work from a distance but she has to know the person. Like if the party, Steve, or Robin were to go to California she could still read their minds and talk to them but she can't get to El in Maine. She doesn't get bloody noses when she reads minds but when she pushes her thoughts into their head, it gives her a headache if it's something huge for a long time.

It's been an hour of sitting on a swing and wandering around. It's finally time to go talk with Steve and Robin. When she gets to the video store she sees them talking. She wants to know what so she peeks in Robin's more sophisticated head.

"We should tell the Wheelers maybe even call the Byers," Steve is telling her.

"Well she probably already went to see your children because, if she was telling the truth, she knew they know Eleven and everything."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I know I am dingus. She should be here right about now too."

That was her cue to step out from behind a shelf, "So what else do I need to do to prove to you I'm telling the truth. Also yes I went to the party first."

"Ok that's good. Have you talked with El? Also tell us exactly what your powers are," that was Robin taking control.

"Could we go somewhere there aren't as many people?" she asked, eyeing the few people in the store.

"My parents are out on a trip for a few weeks so we could go there. We could probably make that our new headquarters," Steve volunteered.

"Great, let's go."

They start heading towards Steve's house and Robin begins conversing some more. Thirteen didn't really care anymore since they almost completely believed her.

Once they got to Steve's house they sat down at a table, Steve and Robin at one side Thirteen at another. They stared at Thirteen. She stared back.

"Sooooo... you gonna ask those questions you're thinking about?" Thirteen inquired.

"What are you doing here? What's your power? Do you have any name other than Thirteen?" Steve asked.

"I'm here to help, my power is to read minds, which is the easy part, and then I can put my thoughts in your head. Like this," I then proceeded to think what it would look like if I wasn't here then put that in their head. Steve reached out to poke me and I slapped him. I stopped and noticed my head was _pounding_.

"Wow. That was cool. We actually couldn't see you," Robin said.

"Kinda the point. Anyway name wise no I've just been Thirteen."

"How old are you?" Robin questioned.

"I think fourteen but no one knew for sure so I don't know."

"What are you here to help with?" that was Robin.

"You know that Hopper dude? We have to save him."

"Wait, wait. He's alive?" Steve looked and sounded amazed.

"Yes and in danger. We have to stop the Russians from opening the portal and go to Maine and talk to El as soon as possible. Also we have to do everything by Christmas or we all die." What she didn't tell them was that she just wanted to kill Brenner. He took everything from her and she'll take his life.


	4. Spy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party wonder if Thirteen is a spy. Steve and Robin help Thirteen.

**The Party:**

Mike and the party were understandably worried. Should they tell El and Will? What if someone was listening? Was she really telling the truth or is she a spy? What should they do?

"Should we trust her?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. We definitely need to watch her, make sure she's not spying on us or El," was Mike's reply.

"I don't think she's here to spy on us. That Brenner dude sounded like he likes his 'experiments' too much to just let them out and if she could prove she has a power we're good," was Max's input to the conversation, "we should go find her. Make sure she's not in trouble."

Dustin asked, "where would a mind reading, gunge looking, teenage girl go who's been on the run for two years?"

Max answered, "I think she'd try to find someone that may help. So someone we know."

"Okay so let's put together a list. Nancy, Steve, Robin, Erica," Lucas said, "so let's go to the movie store since I don't think she's going to any of our siblings for help."

The party biked over there but didn't see Robin or Steve. They asked Keith where they were but he said 'that'll cost you' while eating cheeto puffs.

"We're not paying you. Or anything else. Good-bye." That was Max, obviously.

So they biked back to Mikes to ask Nancy where Steve lives so they could go there. Nancy was just about to leave for work so they saw her entering her car.

"Nancy!" Mike yelled.

She paused and looked, "what?! I have to get to work you know."

"Yeah I just wanted to know what Steve's address was."

"Steve?! Why do you want his address?"

"We think a friend went there."

"I think all your friends are here or in Maine. But it's 1940 Juana Avenue."

"Thanks!" Mike screams already biking off.

**Nancy Wheeler:**

"They're some odd kids," Nancy mutters to herself while entering the car.

She knew that Mike had faced so many things and she was scared that he would go crazy one day. Especially since his girlfriend and one of his best friends left. At least they could still talk and see each other on holidays. It was harder for Nancy to talk to Jonathan because they both work very hard. She loves her job, They actually respect her, don't mockingly call her Nancy Drew, and give her actual stories to do. She works so hard and often has long hours. **Jonathan Byers:** Jonathan has been working hard at his job too. He's a photographer and really cares for his work. He doesn't like his partner as much though. He wishes Nancy was still his partner, and that they lived in the same state.

Jonathan actually befriended someone. His name is Argyle. He's a pizza delivery person for Surfer Boy Pizza. Jonathan in Hawkins was an awkward, kinda shy guy. To Steve he was a creep then the guy who stole his girlfriend. To Nancy he was that poor kid who was her brother's best friend's older brother now he's her boyfriend that she misses everyday and wishes he never moved. To Joyce, his mom, he was a good son who did what was needed. To Will and hopefully El he was the older protective brother. To the party he was Will's older bro. He was never popular or had lots of friends, if any, but here he could be a new person. He had a girlfriend, a brother, a sister, a mom, a job he loved, and now a friend. He liked that he had a friend. Will and El have the party. Nancy had Barb but now is friends with some co-workers and other people. She was pretty popular after dating Steve. But now Jonathan had a friend who didn't have to be worried with everything that happened in their life but is, hopefully, done. Jonathan hoped that the Upside Down and everything was gone like Els powers. He's secretly happy that El lost her powers. Then there really is hope that they're safe and maybe that others can or have lost their powers as they were very dangerous with them.

**Thirteen:**

Steve and Robin were obviously worried. Hopper dies, the Byers and El move to Maine and almost a year later they find, well she found them, another one of Brenner's experiments. Maybe she was a spy.

"I'm not a spy," Thirteen says.

"You know what we," Robin points to herself and Steve, "are going to another room to talk. And you are not going to read our minds or whatever it is you do."

"Fine. But even if I do it's not like you guys are gonna know or anything."

"She makes a good point," Steve tells Robin, that earned him his third slap today, that Thirteen knows of.

She doesn't actually like prying into people's minds and learning everything that has happened to them, because of them, or what they've done. It's rude since she wouldn't want people doing that to her. Plus it can give her a headache at times. She respects people's privacy but doesn't always let them know that.

About ten minutes later the 'adults' came back.

"We've decided that we can trust you, at the moment. If you do anything to break that trust we'll..." Steve faded off then whispered to Robin, "what were we gonna do?"

She slapped him then turned to me and finished Steve's earlier statement, "we'll get Nancy to put a bullet through you or give you to the Russians."

"Oooohhhh, scary," Thirteen said very sarcastically.

They were very surprised when she wasn't scared of getting a bullet in her head. What happened to her?

"So where am I staying cause I don't have money?" Thirteen asked.

"You can't stay at my house," Robin told her and looked at Steve.

"Fine. We have a guest room you can stay in."

So while they figured out a small, unrefined plan. Thirteen stays at the Harrington's house, Tomorrow they get everyone to the Wheeler's house (the party, Nancy, and maybe Suzie), Thirteen will get everyone to the Wheelers then to the Harringtons, then they share everything they know. After that they will try to contact Eleven through Thirteen and tell her, Will and Jonathan everything. They won't tell Joyce quite yet. Then at Thanksgiving they go. But until then, they wait, plan, and get ready to fight.


	5. Lt. Colonel

**Thirteen:**

The next day the party members and Nancy heard a voice, one that sounded like someone they know telling them to go to the Harrington's house. That happened at ten in the morning so Dustin wasn't with Suzie. They planned all afternoon at the Harringtons house. Ready to hear the marvelous plan made by six teens and three adults.

1\. They meet here, the Harrington house, right after school everyday and some days before

2\. Steve and Robin get their own walkie-talkies (Dustin argued that Suzie should have one too but then they reminded him she doesn't know about everything)

3\. Make sure everyone has a weapon that they can use (gun - Nancy, bat with nails - Steve and Max, sling-shot and fireworks - Lucas, and possibly Dustin and Mike who also was learning how to shoot a gun)

4\. Go to Maine and get Thirteen to trick people into thinking she has a ticket

5\. Make sure everyone knows what's happening

6\. Make sure El, Will, and Jonathan have a weapon

7\. See if Thirteen can contact Hopper

8\. Fight and make up a plan as they go since that's what they always end up doing

When darkness fell everyone headed home. 6:30 a.m. That is when everyone in Hawkins was awoken by military trucks roaring in. Thirteen was wondering what was happening, she read one of the military's guys' minds. When she learned they were there for her she combed her hair and tried to look like everyone using some clothes Max lent her. She proceeded to slip out the back door and tried to find a place to hide. She also learned that Lieutenant Colonel Sullivan is the highest ranking officer here. She found out that they were there for her, they were gonna kill her or take her to a lab to 'protect' the world, especially Hawkins. Sullivan never liked Brenner.

**Steve Harrington:**

When Steve went to check on Thirteen she wasn't there. He panicked cause it didn't take a genius to figure out why the military was here. He walked around his house looking for her, calling her name. She wasn't there. He went on the walkie-talkie that the party gave him and said Teresa was missing, over and over again. Teresa was the name that they agreed on in case anyone asked and because they couldn't just call her a number, at least Eleven could be called El. He also called Robin at her house but her dad wouldn't let her come with the military there. The party, Nancy, Robin, and Suzie all biked/drove over as soon as possible. Dustin brought Suzie over since she didn't have her own walkie-talkie.

When everyone got there they bombarded Steve with questions. 'Did he know where she went?' 'When did she leave?' 'Why is the military here?' 'Is the military here for her or because of her?' 'Does this mean she was a spy and brought them over?'

At around noon Karen called Nancy at the Harrington's house to tell them they had to come home. The military was knocking on doors, checking to see if the house was safe, or so they say. They were worried, what if somehow something was found.

"Wait, her clothes are still here aren't they? Like her old clothes?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah, and they'd know it's not anyone's in my family. Can any of you girls take it home?" Steve was worried.

"Sure, it'll look normal if I have it since it's around my size. Everyone should head home, now," Max told them.

Everyone was worried. They were worried for Thirteen, and worried that maybe the military was secretly bugging the houses. Now they can't talk for El and Will about Thirteen on the phone, they'll also have to try to see if they can do a bug sweep at Steve's house but still talk in front of it, about non-essential things, so they don't get suspicious. They were also worried if this meant the military was watching them and if this meant they couldn't go to Maine in a week.

**Thirteen/Tessa**

Thirteen on the other hand had different worries, more important worries. There's a spy among them. How else would the military know that she was there? But the real question is who? Who is the imposter? She needed to get back right after Sulllivan finished checking Harrington's house, one of the only houses he was checking, and she needed to tell everyone about the bugs, that they will be recorded. She was slightly scared, she needed to gain their trust then tell them about the spy, and she needed to find the spy, but that was the easy part. To find the spy all she would need to do is look in the mind of the party, Nancy, Steve, Robin, Suzie, and anyone they told. If she couldn't read their mind then she knew they worked for Brenner since Brenner created a block so she couldn't read minds, it was only a prototype when she last saw him.

**Jim Hopper:**

Hopper was tired. He's been working in this labor camp for months, day and night, with short breaks. You get 0-8 hours of sleep, 10 minutes breakfast, 15 minutes for lunch, and half an hour for dinner. Sleep breaks would be shorter but the Russians can't have their 'workers' dead on their feet, they wouldn't do anything. Hopper has been fairly obedient the past few months, he learned quickly to keep your head down, there are always things Russians can do. The first few times he didn't listen he got shorter breaks. After a while they noticed that wasn't doing much so they would hurt him. The last time he was disobedient was when he befriended a fellow prisoner and the Russians fed him to the demogorgon in front of him. Then yelled 'see this! This is your fault! Just follow the rules and we won't kill anyone else because of you!' in his face. Turns out that friendship was orchestrated by them. He couldn't trust anyone. Especially nice people like Dmitri. He says he's a guard who was friends with Alexi and wants to help Hopper since Alexi did keep contact with him before he died. Hopper thinks this is another ploy to test him. He won't give in, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Hopper stuff. I haven't really been focusing on him and the Byers but I will in the next chapters, especially the Byers since they will be visited by some friends soon.


	6. Thanksgiving

**Third Person**

It was finally their Thanksgiving break. Well after school ends, which is one more class and they're not paying attention. Everyone's so excited! Even Steve and Robin are coming, Steve's parents agreed straight away. Thirteen has been locked in the house not allowed to leave cause what if someone saw her? She knew where not to go so the military didn't catch her on the bugs. She was a prisoner that had restrictions. At least by 2 o'clock they'd be at the airport ready to go to Maine then 4 hours later they'd land and head to the Byers house. They were already expecting Thirteen to be there, or as Joyce will know her Teresa, because she had initiated contact with El and told her. Steve and Robin will either stay with them or go to a hotel.

**Eleven Hopper:**

When El first heard a voice in her head unlike one she's heard before she thought she was going crazy. So she went and told Will who said that she should just call Mike and ask if he made any friends. She did and he said ya Teresa. That meant she wasn't going crazy, unless she imagined the call or changed what he said. Anyway she was waiting for the party to land, along Suzie, Nancy, and the others. But mostly the party, and Thirteen. She wanted to see if she was indeed real just to make sure. She was really looking forward to seeing her boyfriend again since they don't see each other often and while phone calls are great they're not the same. She was also looking forward to seeing her friends and Suzie, Dustin's girlfriend who moved to Hawkins a couple weeks ago. Will was looking forward to seeing his friends, another powered person, and seeing his brother really happy when seeing Nancy. He was also looking forward to seeing his friend's girlfriend who is 'smart and hotter than Phoebe Cates', Dustin's words no one else's.

**Thirteen/Tessa:**

At 6:15 the group was off the plane and at baggage claim. Once they grabbed they're bags they'd meet El and the Byers outside. The party and Nancy were so excited to meet them. Thirteen was looking forward to meeting another person like her but she didn't show that. She also has been wearing Nancy and Robin's old clothes or Max's clothes. She was grateful that they were so nice, not that she'd ever tell anyone that. But all her life she was experimented on and showed off like she was the prized horse. Now they actually somewhat care for her and are starting to trust her. She was happy about that. She only had a duffle bag of clothes though. And a gun. When she went through security she made sure no one could see her then slipped through without going in the metal detector, though she made sure the people she was traveling with saw her 'going' through the detector and have it not go off. She thinks it's best if she doesn't tell them for the time being. They grab their bags and go to the pick-up zone. There are the Byers and El! Practically everyone ran forward to hug them. El and Mike shared a kiss as did Nancy and Jonathan while the rest of the party was hugging. Thirteen just picked up the bags Nancy and Max dropped and kept walking to the car. Robin and Steve just stood awkwardly by the dropped bags and Suzie was getting introduced to Will. Joyce noticed Thirteen silently putting the bags in one of the two cars and went over to help her.

"Hey," Joyce said, "you're Teresa right?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go talk or meet Will and El?"

"They seem busy. Plus they're seeing their friends they haven't seen in months. I don't need to be in there."

Thirteen could tell Joyce felt bad for her and was saddened by her reply so she added, "plus I'll have lots of time to hang out with them this week."

They were staying for a little over a week and missing a little bit of school. Thanksgiving is in 2 days, then they stay 6 days after. So 9 days in total. After 'hellos' were exchanged everyone got in a car and El made sure she sat next to Thirteen.

"So, you're another one of Brenner's projects?" El asked, they were in the car without Joyce so they could talk about that stuff.

"Yep. You already know what my power is and I know what you're gonna ask me. The answer is no." The question was whether or not she had ever lost her power or had it become weaker at some point.

"Oh."

The rest of the car ride was complete silence. When they got to the Byers residence they learned it was larger than their old house but still not huge.

"So, Nancy and Jonathan can stay in Jonathan's room. Max, Teresa, Suzie and El in El's room. The four boys in Will's room and Steve and Robin could have the guest room," Joyce told everyone. She thought Steve and Robin were a couple.

"Oh, um, is there another room I could stay in?" Robin asked.

"Aren't you guys together?" Joyce was confused.

"Nooooo. No way," Steve said.

"What am I that gross dingus?" Robin asked, turning to Steve.

"Um, no?" he said though it sounded like a question.

"Then we can room together. It's fine Ms. Byers, thank you."

Everyone was confused about what just happened but whatever. Everyone went to their rooms and put their stuff away. In Will's room there was a bed, an air mattress, and two sleeping bags. They fought over who would have what but in the end Will gets the bed since it's his then the others just take turns sleeping on the mattress. Same thing in El's room but with no fighting. El would get the bed, Max the mattress, and Teresa and Suzie each get a sleeping bag. Teresa straightaway said she could have a sleeping bag and Suzie said she could too since she would be there for a shorter amount of time. In the other two rooms there was no fighting since they would just share a bed. The teens agreed that when they thought everyone was asleep they would have a small, secret meeting in El's room. After the rooms were arranged they all went down to eat. Joyce once again noticed that 'Teresa' stayed out of the conversation and tried getting her to talk. That annoyed Thirteen greatly. When she was done eating she stood up silently and started cleaning her plate. Joyce saw what she was doing and said there was no need but she insisted she could. She also did the dishes of whoever was done despite Joyce's protests. She learned early to do chores or other good things so you don't get hurt, but no one knew that.

The next couple days flew by in a blur. It was talking, staying up late just having fun and doing secret meetings, the girls even did each other's hair. Thirteen was the best but not from her own experience. Once Thirteen walked into the room and Suzie abruptly stopped talking. When she was asked who she was talking to she said no one and rushed out of the room. Thirteen being the suspicious person she is tried to read Suzie's mind but she couldn't. Realisation dawned upon Thirteen. _Suzie_ was the spy. She had to tell the others but knew that they may not believe her, especially Dustin. Well she just had to be careful about what she said in front of Suzie then. On Thanksgiving morning Suzie received a package from 'her parents'. From now on _everything_ Suzie says can be a lie, will most likely be a lie. She is to be treated like a criminal for the time being, from Thirteen at least. Later that day when the party and Suzie were playing D&D and the adults were cooking dinner Thirteen said she had to go to the bathroom and slipped up the stairs into El's room. She opened the 'care package' Suzie (if that's even her real name) 'parents' sent. Turns out it was a box of candy. Thirteen was not one to say she failed so she looked everywhere on the top floor for something. She also made sure that the others thought that she _was_ in the bathroom so her head was _pounding_. Eventually she made the copy of her announce that she was going to put her jacket away and was seeing what Suzie did, through El's mind.

**Suzie:**

Suzie was getting suspicious that Thirteen still wasn't back from the bathroom and that everyone just said 'ok' or 'okay Teresa'. She jumped up and said 'me too' even though she had no idea what she was saying she would go do.

Dustin looked up at her and said, "You don't even have a jacket on."

"Oh, ha, that's what she said. I heard 'I'm going to go get a jacket. So I'm gonna go _get_ a jacket now." Everyone just nodded and continued playing.

She crept up the stairs and slowly pulled her gun from her pants waistband. That is what came in the package under all the candy.

"Come out, come out wherever you are freak," Suzie quietly called out so no one downstairs would hear. She kept walking around and went into El's room. She hated sleeping here cause she felt one of the two freaks would kill her in her sleep. Anyway her going into that room was her mistake. She felt the hard barrel if the gun pressed on her skull and heard, 'slowly, put the gun down, put your hands up, then slowly, turn around.'

Suzie being Suzie did not listen and because she had military training got the gun trained on Thirteen before she could stop her. "If you knew I was a spy why not tell them? Why keep it a secret?"

"Dustin. He likes you, at least the fake you," was the answer.

Suzie nodded then said. "Well tell him it's nothing personal but I had to do it. Well actually you'll be dead and not telling anyone anything." With that a gun was shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you like Suzie


	7. Thanksgiving Part 2

**Jonathan Byers:**

**Bang!**

The party and adults heard a bangn come from upstairs. They looked at each other then ran up the stairs. They checked Will's room, which was nearest, then El's and saw blood. So much blood. There was a body and someone else leaving through the window but no one cared, they were focused on their friend who was bleeding, possibly dying on the floor. Cause that's what she is, a friend. Even if they didn't act like it at first she is their friend. To the party she was a friend, to the adults (minus Joyce and Steve) a girl who needed help, to Joyce a little girl who needed help and was reclusive, to Steve she was turning into his little sister.

"Call the ambulance! Call the police! Call whoever can help!" Steve yelled once he somewhat gathered his senses.

That snapped everyone out of their daze and Jonathan ran downstairs to call the police and EMR. He ran upstairs and saw El crying into Mike and the same with Max and Lucas, Will was just standing there wide-eyed, Dustin looked betrayed and sad since they all knew Suzie did this, Nancy looked like she was about to cry as did his mom, Robin looked like she was trying her hardest to be strong, and Steve was crying and gently holding her body as if she was dead. But she was alive and will live, hopefully. He went over to hug Nancy.

"The ambulance is on its way and will take her to the hospital," Jonathan quietly told everyone.

"N-no," came a quiet, raspy voice from the floor.

At first everyone thought it was Steve but then he said, "What do you mean _no_? No wait, save your energy, you'll be at the hospital soon."

"N-no, hos-pitals. They w-will find out I'm alive a-and Brenner w-will f-find where we are," Thirteen said so quietly, "I-I'm just g-going to rest my eyes." She faded out for that last bit.

**Steve Harrington:**

"No! No you have to stay awake. Come on!" Steve yelled, frustrated. First he dates a girl and loses his cool status for her but becomes a better person and she dumps him. That girl's best friend also died because of him and he could never forgive himself. After that he's thrust into a new world with demogogans and powers and shit like that. He gets a job at Scoops Ahoy and all the girls think he's a loser. Then he gets held prisoner and tortured by Russians. After he escapes he tells the girl who was held captive with him that he liked her and she told him she's lesbian. Later he tries to get a new job at a video store and only got it because of Robin. But finally someone thought he could do something, Dustin didn't really count since he came to Steve second which Thirteen did too but she told him more than she did the party, and she may die. He has _terrible_ luck.

When the emergency responders came they picked up Thirteen's body and said no one could come with but they could drive behind in a car. They proceeded to load the body into the ambulance and drive off. Everyone got in one of the two cars and started driving to the hospital with the car Jonathan was driving in the lead, Steve was in the car yelling to drive faster. Jonathan eventually yelled 'Shut the hell up!' back. When they got to the hospital they were informed that she was in surgery and they needed to fill out the proper forms. When she is out of surgery and more stable may they go visit her. After that group sat down the group from Joyce's car came and Will said, "Geez. You were driving like a maniac."

"You can thank Steve for that. He was screaming at me the whole way to drive faster." Steve just nodded and continued with the paperwork. It asked for her name, Teresa Harrington, DOB, August 8, 1972, and other stuff like that. Of course they lied for all of it. When it asked for the phone number he nudged Joyce and pointed to where it goes, she filled it out for him.. They waited all day and finally at 10 o'clock a doctor said they could go see her, two at a time. Steve and El jumped up and said they'd go. No one bothered arguing. A nurse led the two to the room and let them be alone. They walked in and El immediately started crying. She loved having sisters and brothers and meeting new ones. She hated that one of them got hurt. Steve thought she looked so small, and pale. He hated seeing her like this and knew she would hate for people to see her so vulnerable like this. She was turning into his little sister and he her older brother. At 2 in the morning Joyce forced everyone to go home and sleep. This was the worst Thanksgiving ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that's so short. Also I know I stopped writing on this for a while but I have new motivation and will be getting back to it! Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
